


late night celebration

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endor, F/M, Fetus Ben Solo, Fluff, Good Parent Han Solo, Good Parent Leia Organa, Late night picnics, Picnics, Schmoop, hanleia week, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Han [ and Ben ] decide to surprise Leia with a late night picnic on Endor.





	late night celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a post credit scene in my upcoming sequel to Revenge of The Empire. But I thought, since alot of my Star Wars Muse and Energy is in this verse, I would do a prompt for it for HL Week.

At star knows what time, Leia felt herself being gently shaken awake. The first things that ran through her mind were either one, the last remaining remnants of the Empire planned a sneak attack as the Victory celebrations died down, or the more common one, it was her turn to take care of Ben [as she and her husband agreed to take shifts taking care of him]. But when Leia rolled over and opened her eyes she saw Han with a smile on his face, standing at the edge of the bed. 

Ben was propped in his arms, dressed in the little costume the Ewoks had made him so he looked like one of them grinning just as widely. Frightening enough, it looked like Han was holding a miniature version of himself. Leia’s eyes gazed at the clock before looking at her two boys.

“Han it’s three in the morning,” Leia grumbled.

“Ben and I have a surprise for you!” Han exclaimed.

“We are leaving Endor with the Rebellion to Coruscant in less than 2 hours.”

“I know which is why we want to do this now. I mean with now helping Luke secure the New Republic, us finding a new home to settle down with this little Wookie,” Han paused to point at Ben made happy little babble, “who knows when we will get the change to do it again. C’mon darling...please.”

Leia groaned and slowly propped herself up out of bed. Whatever surprise her husband had for her, he knew he wouldn’t quit until she acquiesced, especially if it was something he worked worked hard on. 

“This better be good and romantic hotshot,” Leia murmured with a yawn, “or I am going to kill you.”

“Oh I promise you’ll like it,” Han said with a chuckle, “Now, close your eyes.”

An easy thing to do considering how heavy her eyes were from exhaustion. Had it not been for Han’s hand’s steadily holding her shoulders she would have definitely collasped. It was only when Han guided her outside the Falcon she slowly started to wake.

She could feel the cool night air on her face. The hint of dew filled her nostrils. There was lots of sounds on the planet, the light wind, native insects, the sound of the fires from the victory parties, and the sound of a lightly running water, which made Leia assume he was taking her by the river. When they finally stopped Han gently sat her down what felt like a blanket. 

“Can I open them now,” Leia asked.

“No,” Han said as Leia gently felt her husband place their son on her lap. On instinct, a mother’s instinct that is, she even with closed eyes adjusted Ben so he was in a comfortable sitting position. She heard a bit of rustling on the grass, before Han settled down himself. “Alright Leia you can open your eyes.”

Thankfully it wasn’t light out so her eyes could easily adjust, but immediate a smile formed on her cheeks. A picnic, he set up a picnic for her with a full meal and wine glasses. He even picked a romantic spot. They were in a field with colorful flowers with barely any trees blocking the stars. Behind them was a river, sparkling from the moonlight.

“Oh Han this is beautiful,” Leia sighed and briefly put her hands over Ben’s ears, “If the little bandit wasn’t here I am pretty sure I would have pounced on you into grass.”

“Leia...in front of our child,” Han teased, “Really….just kidding….you can still kiss me though.” 

“Was definitely planning on it, you scoundrel,” Leia said.

She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, sighing happily as she did. They never usually had the time for romantic gestures, unless they took a tiny break to go on a trip just like they did before Ben was born. But even so they were always worried about the Empire watching their back...it was because of this the only time Han would do romantic gestures was…..if something stressful happened….

And oh, a lot had happened today. She pulled back a little, her lips only a breath away from his. 

“Han this isn’t pity because of my father died today is it?” Leia said calmly, “I’m at peace with it, I have you….Ben….Luke, as for what he said about Ben, we discussed this whatever happens, hap-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Han gently took her face in both his hands and kissed her just for a quick moment. He pulled back running his fingers down her cheeks.

“No, not at all,” Han beamed with a smile on his face and eyes twinkling in the night light, “Leia, we are so used to stress and tragedy, we couldn’t even properly celebrate or wedding or the birth of our son. This is a celebration Leia, now that we won the war, we can live normal lives….well you have to rebuild the Jedi Order with Mara, but still,” He paused to loving rub Ben’s head causing the babe to coo, “we can look forward to watching Ben grow up and us growing old together in a galaxy of peace. I never thought this would happen.”

Leia looked down at Ben, who was curiously playing with the little toy Blaster “his Uncle Chewie” had made him before looking back at Han. For so long they lived in chaos, running from place to place, worrying about each other’s lives, both nearly dying for who Leia was. She feared her son would be sucked into it as well.  
But now….they didn’t have to live in fear anymore. And if they led Ben down the right path, they would see nothing but happiness. 

“I didn’t think so either,” Leia sighed happily, “But here we are.”

“Well then,” Han said reaching for his glass, “to us and the only thing chaotic is Ben being one of those kids who refuses to go to bed.” 

Leia laughed and raised her glass.

“To us,” She added.

As they clinked their glasses together Leia took a deep and happy breath. She didn’t know what was on the horizon. It could be happy or it could be stressful, maybe with what she knew it would be a happy one. 

But whether the force was in her favor she put that aside. For now while they were on this planet, enjoying this quiet night. The only focus and energy was absorbed around the people she loved and fought for: her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially of the Hanleia Flair] at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
